Otenba
by Energy-Girl
Summary: A new friend shows up at the door, rated for crude humor, mild violence, and elemarty school slang. (Updated)
1. The new girl

Disclaimer I don't own "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" I own Otenba and my origninal Characters, don't use them without my permission.  
An eight-year-old girl stood at the gate of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.  
That's what it looked like.  
The wind rustled through her steel-gray hair as she looked into the house beyond the gate.  
She wasn't just a girl, she was an imaginary friend. Sure, her wolflike ears and tail were hidden, but she was what she was.  
And she heard a scream.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TERRIENCE, NO, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!"  
She saw a little brunette boy being terrorized by a titanic thirteen-year-old boy. "Let him go, now." She commanded.  
"What?" Said the teen.  
"You heard me, baka." She slyly hissed.  
"Huh? I did want to pick on him, but you'll do!" The thrirteen-year-old then lunged at her, and she would be done for.  
If it wasn't for the little blue blob that came annoyed the teenager half to death.  
The older boy soon gave up and went to wherever it was that he lived. After that, the blob started talking to the little boy.  
"Hey Mac, you okay, buddy?" The blob said.  
"Yeah, pretty much, Bloo" Mac answered.  
Mac and Bloo turned to the next order of buisness, the girl.  
"What's your name?" Bloo asked in a friendly tone.  
"Otenba," the girl answered shyly.  
"That's a pretty name." Mac said pleasantly.  
"So, you here to adopt an imaginary friend?" Bloo asked.  
"Nope, I'm here for a home." Otenba answered politely as she tucked her hair behind her left wolflike ear.  
"Okay, well, let's give you the grand tour." Mac said as they started to walk towards the house.  
_Later...._ "Thanks guys, that was pretty fun for a tour!" Otenba exclaimed cheerfully.  
"Hey, we're not done yet! You've gotta meet Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt, they're really cool friends." Bloo said in a hurry, before Otenba had gone off. After about five minutes, they find everyone in the house, excluding Madame Foster, in front of the TV, watching "The Loved and The Loveless". "Not this episode again..." Bloo moaned.  
Everyone watching the show gasped and leaned forward as the hero and heroine were going to kiss...and the screen went blank.  
"Wha? Bloo!" Frankie angerly shouted at him. He looked smug as he put down the TV's cord.  
"Everybody, I have an annocuncement!" Bloo said triumphantly.  
"Coco, coooco coco." Coco said.  
"Yes it's important enough for you guys to miss you dumb soap opera." Bloo snapped. "We have a new imaginary friend in the house, give it up for Otenba!!"  
Mac then lead Otenba front and center.  
"Hi, everyone." Otenba cheerfully said.  
"A new imaginary friend? Miss Frances, why didn't you answer the door?!" Mr. Herriman angerly asked Frankie.  
"I didn't use the front door, Mac and Bloo took me on a tour." Otenba answered.  
"Oh, then I apologize, Miss Frances." Mr. Herriman said.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 1. I'll work on chapter 2 soon! Reveiws, comments, questions, maybe even flames? Send 'em to me!


	2. She's baaaaaaack!

Energy-Girl: So, you guys up fror another chapter? crickets chrip Geez I was just trying to get y'all excited.

* * *

Bloo, Mac and Otenba were now bored. Every TV in the house was occupied, and everyone was too. Then Otenba had an idea, "Why don't we matteress surf down some stairs?"  
"Yes! That beats 'The Loved and the Loveless' in my book any day!" Bloo exclaimed.  
"Mine too." Mac added.  
"Okay, we'll need a matterss, and we can use the front stairs, since Mr. Harriman is too busy." Otenba explained.  
"We can use Bloo's matteress, I know where it is, so I'll get it." Mac quickly said.  
"I'll help you get it." Bloo added before Mac left.  
Half way to Bloo's room, Bloo slyly asked "So, do you like Otenba?"  
"Oh, sure, she seems like a good imaginary friend." Mac answered.  
"That's not what I ment, I ment like-like."  
Mac's face then turned a bright shade of red. "Umm, nooo just a friend." He said as if he was trying to cover somthing up.  
"Yes, you do, you're blushing," Bloo said."Mac has a girlfriend, Mac has a girlfriend, Mac's in love! Mac's in looooove!"  
As Bloo kept chanting, Mac cried "Otenba is not my girlfriend, she just a friend who's a girl!"  
Bloo stopped his first chant and started another, "Mac and Otenba sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes loooooove, then comes..." But before Bloo could continue Mac had jumped on him, sending his face into the floor. "Let's not talk until we get the matteress."  
"Okay."  
Later.  
"Alrighty then, we have a matteress, stairs, and no Harriman, you know what we need now?" Otenba said.  
"What?" The boys asked in unison.  
"To get on the matteress, duh!" Otenba answered.  
Otenba got the front, Mac sat in the middle, and Bloo relaxed and lied down in the back.  
"Okay Bloo push!" Otenba said.  
Bloo grunted and pushed the matteress to a fast start.  
"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The matteress then hauleted to a stop infront of the the door, which was getting knocked.  
"I'll get it, I'll get it." Bloo grumbled as he stamered to his 'feet'. He swung open the door and unexictedly stared at what he saw.  
Berry.  
"Hi, Bloo" Berry said lovingly as she cuddled Bloo's arm in affcetion.  
"Oh, hey, ummmmmm, Carrie? You're back huh?" Bloo said dully.  
"My name's Berry, and I hope, I mean, guess Mac's not here, right?" Berry said in an annoying girly voice.  
"Naw, we even have a new friend, her name's Otenba." Bloo said as he walked away.  
Berry stood in shock, Mac was bad, but Mac _and_ a girl named 'Otenba'? That was ten times _worse_! By any means nessisary, she neede to get rid of them both!

* * *

So that's chapter 2. Don't worry, Berry will be outta this fic by chapter 6.  
Oh, by the way, I got the name "Otenba" from a Japanese word meaning "Tomboy".


	3. The wolf within

Okay, this is the chapter where everybody finds out about Otenba being half-wolf. This should be good.

* * *

As Bloo and Otenba said good-bye to Mac, Bloo exicidedly said, "Tomorrow's Summer vaction, and you know what that means!" "Right, no school, Mom's three week trip, and Terrience's dumb marathon is on." Mac happily repiled.  
"Wait just a darn mintue, can sombody fill me in about y'all getting exicited about Summer vaction? And who the heck is 'Terrience'?" Otenba questioned.  
As Mac waved good-bye, Bloo explained to Otenba about Mac coming to Foster's everyday, and that Mac's mom had won a three-week trip to Hawaii for one in a contest, and that Terrience was Mac's older brother who picked on him and Mac everyday. "But we outwit him everytime!" Bloo said as he finished explaining. At that point it was time for dinner. When Otenba sat down, she picked up the fork she had and asked "Oh, this metal is pretty shiny, what is it? Poilished iron? Steel?" "Oh no, Miss Otenba, it's silver." Mr. Harriman replied.  
Otenba dropped the fork and stared into space in shock. "Dddidd yyyyoooouuu jjjuuusssttt sssaaaayyyy sssllivvvveeerrrrrr?" She asked nevrously. "Yes, Miss Otenba, it is a silver fork." Mr. Harriman answered, a little annoyed. Otenba shivered nervously in her seat. Silver? Silver? She couldn't eat off of a silver fork! Heck, she couldn't eat off a silver anything, it would kill her! She was even suprised she survied touching silver! "Ahhhh, not to be offending," Otenba said, eyeing the fork nervously."But, may I be exused? I'm not to hungry. More towards dizzy, actully" "Why of course Miss Otenba, and what was that last part, did you mention being dizzy?" Mr. Harriman asked. "Errr, no, of course not." Otenba replied. Bloo, Coco, Ed, and Wilt however, didn't think that was the whole truth. "Hey, Mr. Harriman, all of a sudden, I'm not so hungry ethier."  
"Coco, coco, co, cococo."  
"Si, me too."  
"Now, this is a great meal and all, but, I'm stuffed."  
"Fine, then you are excused."  
After ten mintues of seaching, Bloo, Coco, Ed, and Wilt found Otenba in front of the TV. She had a purple blanket around her, and she was watching "Hocus Pocus" on HBO. They stood in silence for about 5 mintues. Eduardo decided to break the air of quietness between Otenba and them.  
"Señorita Marimacho? Are you dizzy?" "Ie, I'm just fine." Otenba said sadly as she held the blanket closer to her. "Wait a mintue, how'd you know my name ment 'Tomboy'?" "I look it up in English-to-Japanese Dictionary."  
"Man, you're smart Eduardo."  
Wilt stepped into the conversation. "So, Otenba, why'd you freak out when you found out the stuff you were using to eat was silver?"  
"Henshu auto? Touhou? Ie, ore gozen hosoi." Otenba replied.  
"Huh?" Wilt and Eduardo said in unison.  
"Coooco, Coco coo cooococo 'Coco cooocoo co coco co'." Coco explained.  
"That's what she said? I thought she said somthin' about cars," Bloo said. "Anyways Otenba, if you have a secret, you can tell us, 'cause we're your friends.." The others nodded.  
"Okay," Otenba said with a new wave of confidence, letting her tail and ears show. "I'm kinda part wolf, half, actully."  
"So that's why you freaked out when you learned about the silver," Wilt said in relization. "Because silver kills wolves!"  
"Si, silver would've killed you!" Ed added.  
"Coco coco co!" Coco exclaimed.  
"That's really nice of you to say, Coco." Otenba said.  
Then everyone sat with Otenba to finish watching "Hocus Pocus". When it was over, it was late, and everybody slumped up the stairs and into their room.  
"I'll bunk with Ed tonight." said Bloo in half-sleep.  
"Thanks Aoi-san." Otenba replied equaly awake.  
As they fell asleep, Berry watched at the doorway in disgust, hatred, and spite.  
_In the morning.  
_Otenba woke in a state of sheer happiness. Mac was coming, Bloo and the others were going to play tackle football today, and climb trees, and watch bloody horror and action flicks, okay, so maybe Eduardo wasn't but who cared? Today was going to be perfect! She turned to greet the morning sun, she saw raindrops falling against the window, which she could see a dark gray sky. "Awwww......... and we had so many plans." Otenba whispered to herself. She got up, and looked at the nearest mirror. Her canary yellow high neck, navy blue shorts and her gray moccosins looked okay. She went down stairs to have breakfast, and sat between Bloo and Eduardo, and ate a bowl of Lucky Charms with a wooden spoon. "Man this sucks! We were supposed to play tackle football and climb trees today!" Bloo said as he scarffed down his bowl of Trix.  
"Well, Mac's still coming, and there's still the movies, and we can still play football, we just have to wear raincoats." Otenba replied. After breakfast, Coco, Bloo, Ed, Otenba, and Wilt checked the movies listings.  
"They're showing 'Monty Python and the Holy Grial' on VH1." Otenba suggested.  
"Oh, but there showing 'Space Jam' on HBO." Wilt said.  
"How about 'Clifford's Big Movie' on Playhouse Disney?" Ed asked.  
"But I wanna see 'Terminator 3: Rise of the machines' on Bravo!" Bloo protested.  
"Cocoo coco cococo coco co." Coco explained.  
"I know it's rated 'R', that's why I wanna see it!" Bloo yelled.  
Then Mac opened opened the front door and walked up to the arguing Coco and Bloo.  
"What's that all about?" Mac asked.  
"Bloo wants to see 'Terminator 3: Rise of the machines'." Wilt explained.  
"But it's rated 'R'."  
"We know." Wilt, Eduardo, and Otenba said in dull unison.  
Mac looked at the listings. He came to one he "How about we watch 'Grease' on Starz?" he stated.  
Coco and Bloo stopped fighting. "Coco cococo, coco." Coco said.  
"Okay fine grease it is." Bloo said, a little annoyed. Everyone sat on the couch, Mac flipped the channel to Starz, Wilt got some popcorn and drinks for everyone, and they all waited for the show to start.

* * *

Wasn't that fun? If you were wondering, a high neck is basiclly a sleeveless turtleneck. 


	4. Plans?

I can't think of anything to say.

* * *

It was the end of the day again, and tomorrow everyone had planned for a sleepover. Mac was going to be there all day tomorrrow and the day after that, things were perfect. As everyone when to bed, Otenba had shown them her set-up for a place to sleep. She used the window seat as a bed, along with a pillow, a navy-blue sheer blanket, and a little wolf doll made out of scraps of cloth.  
"I like your little doll, Marimacho, what is his name?" Ed asked "His name is Hircine, and he's like a little protector to me." Otenba replied as she cuddled the doll with love.  
Berry, again watched in pure hatred as Otenba and the others fell asleep, that was the final straw. At about 6:45, before sunrise, an jealousy-crazed Berry had gotten a silver steak knife from the kitchen, a went to the room. She slowly opened the door, a wicked smile on her face, and slowly walked to Otenba's sleeping form. Otenba, sensing the silver knife, screamed and woke up in that instant, Berry quickly ran out, and Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt gathered around Otenba, to see if she was okay. She was sweaty and terrified, but okay. "Well since we're all awake, why don't we have some quality time?" Wilt suggested.  
"I just wanna have quality time with a pillow and blanket." Bloo flatly remarked.  
"Quality time sounds fun." Otenba said, ignoring Bloo's citisizism.  
"I know, how about 'Truth or Dare'?" Bloo happly exclaimed. "I mean what is more exciting than the unparalleled delights of other people's secrets or the humor of them doing somthing totally stupid?" "Ummmm, can we play that later? Can we play 'Let's see who can howl louder at the moon' instead?" Otenba asked.  
"No way. Truth or Dare." Bloo calmly protested.  
"Howling at the moon sound alright."  
"No."  
"Si." "No!"  
"Coco."  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
"Then it's unanimous! Howling at the moon it is!" Otenba exclaimed.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO AND A TRILLION TIMES NO! IT'S NOT UNANIMOUS!!!! IT'S uhhhhh, UN-UNANIMOUS!" Bloo cried in anger. "What the heck does 'unanimous' mean any way?" So, hissy fits and all, Bloo joined the others in thier howling game. Later.  
At breakfast, Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, Otenba and Wilt excitiedly talked amougst eachother about the plans for the day.  
"We can play basketball." Wilt suggested.  
"And soccer," said Otenba.  
"Cococo coco co?" Coco asked.  
"Si, we can do that too." Ed answered.  
"And Truth or Dare?" Bloo asked.  
"Maybe." Wilt, Ed, and Otenba replied.  
"Cococo coco coco." Coco teased.  
"'Maybe' doesn't atomaticlly mean 'no'! So there nya!" Bloo said in defense.  
An hour after the events of breakfast, it began to rain, and 'basketball' and 'soccer' were crossed of the list of things the could do when Mac got there. The other things they had come up with were 'movies', 'board games', 'tv', 'truth or dare', 'pretend', 'truth or dare', 'ghost stories', 'truth or dare', 'staring contest', 'nap', 'truth or dare', 'matteress surfing', and 'truth or dare'. "This looks like a well-rounded list," said Wilt.  
"Can we skip ghost stories?" Ed asked.  
"Awwww, but they're not that scary! Some are actully really funny." Otenba answered with reason.  
"Well, I'm here," a familar voice called from the front doors. "Mac!" Otenba and Bloo exclaimed in excitied unison.  
They both ran and pounced on the 8-year-old boy.  
"Man, am I glad to see you two! Terrience nearly killed me this morning!" Mac happily said.  
"You're not gonna belive the stuff we've got planned!" Otenba excitiedly cried.  
After about five hours, it was time for bed and, according to Bloo and Otenba, ghost stories and truth or dare. 


	5. Love and Games

I can't think of anything to say.

* * *

Before Bloo had gone to bed, he and Frankie had a secret meeting.  
"So, we all ready for plan 'Kisses Galore'?"  
"That was a stupid name to give the plan, Bloo."  
"HUSH UP! ARE WE READY OR NOT?!?!?"  
"Yup."  
"Okay, well, I'll reveiw, at exactly midnight, you and I will start a 'innocent' game of 'spin the bottle', and when it's Mac or Otenba's turn we'll all step out of the game leaving Otenba or Mac as the only choice, and then we watch the fireworks fly!"  
"But what if the fireworks fizzle?"  
"I know for a fact that they'll kiss, okay? It's ethier the lips or the booty in this game, and if I know Mac's sense of desensy, he'll choose the face, for sure."  
"Okay, whatever you say, Bloo, it's your plan."  
"Thank you, Frankie."  
"Are you sure the others are okay with this?"  
"Never fear, I've covinced everyone that likes "The Loved and The Loveless" that this is like an episode come to life."  
"And what if Mac and Otenba are on to us?"  
"Don't worry Frankie, I saw this little prank on an episode of 'Full House' once."  
"Oh, brother...what a mintue..you watch 'Full House'?"  
"Yes, your point?"  
"That show ended like, years ago."  
"Frankie, let's focus on the task at hand."  
"Fine, I know the plan, and so does everybody else."  
"Okay, dontchya just love amoire?"  
_Later.  
_"Okay everyone," Bloo annonuced. "It's truth or dare time."  
Everyone gathered in the center of the room, sat in a circle, and began to whisper amougst themselves about what dares they were thinking about. "Okkaaaaaaaay, Otenba, truth or dare?" Bloo slyly asked.  
"Dare me!" Otenba bravely said.  
"I dare you to hug, okaaaaaaaay, eniee, meanie, miney, Mac!"  
"Okaaaaaaay," Otenba replied. As she hugged Mac, they both blushed and giggled. As soon as Otenba relesed Mac from her arms, she thought, Why can't I breathe when I think about Mac?  
It was about midnight Frankie came in with an empty soda bottle, and a few other imaginary friends, incluing Berry.  
"Hey guys, who wants to play 'spin the bottle'?" She called from the door.  
"Nah, we were planning to tell ghost stories about now." Otenba replied.  
"Yea, and besides, that's a kinda dumb kissing game." Mac added.  
"Nonsense, it's a chance to unwind and stuff." Bloo slyly debated.  
"Isn't that what summer is about in general?" Otenba protested.  
"And besides, no one else wants to play." Mac said flatly.  
"Well, actully....." Wilt began.  
"We do..." Eduardo added.  
"Co coco..." Coco finished.  
"So, lets play!" Bloo exclaimed.  
Everyone formed a circle around the bottle, and the spinned the bottle to see who was going to go first. The bottle's spout pointed to Bloo.  
"Oh, darn it..." Bloo said as all the boys stepped out of the circle and he spinned the bottle. Around and around it spun, and it started to slow down. It stopped, on Berry.  
"Ummmm, hey Berry." Bloo stamered.  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!" Berry cherrfully said back.  
Berry and Bloo followed the rules by kissing. Berry love it, Bloo hated it.  
"Who goes next?" Bloo said as misrably made his way to his spot. All the boys stepped out of the circle as the bottle spun once again. Duchess, Cocamamie Anne, Frankie, Coco, Otenba, it stopped at Berry. Berry spun the bottle at full force. It landed on Red. "Hello little girl buddy, you have kiss Red now.." Red said as he puckered his lips.  
Berry was hating this. She nearly got to kiss Bloo again. And she hated Red. So instead of kissing him, she feed Red a knukle sandwich. The other boys had expressions of fear on thier faces as the bottle started to spin again. Bloo, Red, Wilt, Eduardo, Mac, it landed on Mac.  
"Oh boy.." Mac said the bottle began to spin. It was slowing down now.  
"Now!!" Bloo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Everyone stepped out of the circle, leaving Otenba as the only choice.  
"Wow, it landed on Otenba! How cool is that?" Bloo asked in a joking tone.  
Mac looked at Otenba, Otenba looked at Mac. There, in both of thier faces was a mix of feelings, wonder, emmbarissment, fear of rejection, and most subtitle, anger at everyone else. This was a prank, a joke. They tricked them. It was unfair. And now they had to kiss. Wait a minute, kiss? _Kiss?_ **_KISS!?!?_** This was totally unfair. Mac approched Otenba after minute. They slowly came closer to each other, everyone leaned forward, then it happened, Otenba's and Mac's lips came together, the couple had thier eyes closed, and Mac and Otenba felt okay with this, after all, they were with each other. In an instant, Mr Herriman swung open the door, and everyone gasped. "What was the meaning of that............**MASTER MAC!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MISS OTENBA!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY, I NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" He shouted as his gaze fell upon Mac and Otenba.  
"Mr Herriman! It's not what you think!" Mac gasped.  
"Oh, you mean you and Miss Otenba _not_ showing affection in front of everyone? Because that is what it looks like to _me_! Now everyone, to bed! It's midnight for goodness sake!" Mr. Herriman said as he hopped out the door. "Oh, Master Mac, Miss Otenba, if I catch you two doing _that_ again, you both shall know the meaning of true **punishment**." Mr. Harriman darkly warned. _Later_

"Sorry about getting you and Otenba in trouble buddy." Bloo apologized.  
Mac didn't hear, he was fast asleep. A smile was on his face as he dreamed about _**his**_ Otenba.

* * *

So good? Bad? I NEED TO KNOW!! R&R PEOPLE!! 


	6. Of dreams and notsosad goodbyes

The sixth chapter, the one in which Berry leaves the house forever! Yay!

* * *

As she slept, Otenba's dream got stranger and stranger. It first started out with her walking in a strange forest. Black trees in midwinter, yellow sky, fog, and a pure, snow-white full moon. As she walked she heard wolf howls, and she then had this strange feeling, like she wasn't walking like she normally did and with that she realized, Those howls are coming from me! She ran and ran in the forest, looking for her friends, with no luck. She found herself at a pond, and looked at her reflection. She did not see herself, she saw a beautiful, silver wolf. She tilted her head, the wolf did the same. She rased her 'hand', the wolf rased its paw. I'm the wolf, she thought, my friends might not be able to reconize me. She left the pond behind her, looking for her friends, or someone who could help, which ever came first. After about ten minute of walking, Otenba heard some familar voices.  
"Mac! Otenba!"  
"Maaaac! Oteeeeenba!"  
"Coco! Cococo!"  
"Señor Mac! Señorita Marimacho!"  
My friends! was the first thing Otenba's mind could care about. She raced toward the voices, and found out a fact that would haunt the rest of her dream.  
"Eduardo!" She called at the sight of him, or so she thought.  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WILT! COCO! AZUL! LOBO! LOBO!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" He screamed.  
"Lobo? What's a.........**WOLF! KILL IT!!!!! KILL IT!!!!! KILL IT!!!!! WILT, COCO, SOMBODY KILL THE STUPID THING!!!!!!!!!!**" Bloo shouted as he made his way to Ed.  
"**Cococo, coco COCO COCO!!!!!!!!**" Coco yelled when she came to check on Bloo and Eduardo.  
"**Would you guys chill out? We're on a search mission. We can't get all scared at nothi...........YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wilt cried at the sight of Otenba.  
"Guys it's me, Otenba!!!!!" Otenba said, trying to calm the terrified group down.  
It proved to no use, for they scrambled over eachother to try and get away. They finally got themselves together and ran away, screaming into the night air. Thier cries died in the distance, as all sight of them faded away. Otenba wanted to weep, she was alone, again.  
"Hello, wolfgirl." A familiar voice hissed behind her.  
This was not a voice of a friendly person. This was the teenager's voice. Oh no...not you, Otenba thought as she tured around. The teenager was indeed behind her, a wide, wicked smruk on his face, and a silver crobar was over his head. He was going to _kill_ her. Otenba's eyes filled with fear. This is the end...she thought, I'm done for. She shut her eyes and waited to get hit with the silver, and she heard.... a screamed that pierced the night. And she opened her eyes in hope that she might live. A wolf with brown fur was galliantly fighting the teenage boy, and the teen ran off.  
"Who are you, and why did you save me?" She said without thinking.  
"Otenba? Can't you reconize me?" The wolf replied, his voice was so familar. Otenba thought for five minutes.  
"_M-mac_?" Otenba asked.  
"Yea! You do reconize me! This is great! Where are the others?" Mac asked.  
"They...ran...off...they didn't reconize me." Otenba replied.  
"Oh, then I guess we're going to have to find someone to help us." Mac weakly said.  
Otenba walked in the woods, talking constantly. It began to get dark...too dark to see...Mac kept on talking. And Otenba heard...  
"Otenba, it's time to wake up.......Otenba......OTENBA!!!!!!" It was Wilt's voice.  
Uh-oh...did I miss breakfast? Is it pass noon? Is Mac gone? These and other questions filled Otenba's mind as she opened her eyes. It was barely sunrise.  
"W-why did you wake me up so early?" Otenba asked weakly.  
"Because we were worried." Mac said as she rubbed an eye.  
"Mostly **_Mac_**." Bloo dryly added.  
Mac narrowed his eyes at Bloo, and kept on talking.  
"You were screaming and wimpering and howling in your sleep, that is until about a minute ago." He said.  
Oh.......well, great! Everyone is A-OK. Otenba thought.  
"Is it too late for ghost stories?" She asked. "Nah." Wilt said.  
"Cool! I've got this real funny one, okay, there once was this guy who lived in this house with his dog Charlie......" She began.  
Later at breakfast.  
"Otenba, tell it again, tell it again!" Bloo said as he guzzled down his orange juice.  
"Si! It so funny." Eduardo said as he chugged down a waffle with WAY too much syrup on it.  
"Please Otenba?" Mac begged as he made a puppy dog face.  
"Ughhh....okay....okay, there once was this guy who lived in this house with his dog Charlie......" Otenba miserably started.  
She was quickly cut off by Mr. Herriman's voice ringing through the house.  
"Attention Everyone! A familiy has come to _adopt_." His voice said.  
In a blurred insatant, everyone was at the front door. The family that came to adopt was Bloo's least favorite family in the world. It was the family of the spoiled little girl that wanted to drag him home and call him 'Tiffany'. Oh no........he thought, she's going to try and drag me home by any means nessisary! But the girl grabbed another imaginary friend, not Duchess, not Otenba, but Berry. It seemed that the girl had forgotten about Bloo, and chose Berry. As the family got into the car Berry cried, "Bloo! I'll never forget you, and I'll love you FOREVER!!" "Goodbye forever...you won't see again, ever..." Mac and Otenba happily chanted as they linked arms and danced around.  
"Ahhhhhhh well, she may not have been much, but I just might miss her a little..." Bloo said, a little sadness in his voice.  
"Ughhh........" Mac and Otenba grunted as they both fainted.  
"Huh? Mac? Otenba? Was it something I said? Huh? Guys.....Mac......Otenba...... Very funny...Guys......." Bloo said.

* * *

So whaddya think? Good? Bad? R&R! 


	7. All in the family

_The seventh chapter, the one about Otenba's family._  
  
Otenba thought about Berry's adoption. It wasn't Berry or the girl that adopted her, it was the fact that the girl came with her family. Family. The word echoed in Otenba's mind. She remembered her family, not as in her creator's family, but as in her grandma; Yamazakura, her brother; Kimyou, her sister; Namikiji, her aunt; Hoshizora, and her cousins; Hibari, Misora, and Tenkyuu. Last time she saw them was when she left them at the other side of town, in a junky hotel, to find Foster's. "Hey Otenba, you okay?" Mac asked, interupping her thoughts.  
"Oh, yes, I'm, fine, is it dinner time or somthing?" Otenba asked in reply.  
"Nah, you just looked sort of spaced out and sad." Mac answered.  
"Did I?.............." Otenba vaguely asked.  
Mac looked at Otenba in worry and curiousity. This wasn't like the Otenba he knew. She was sad and missing someone, at least that's what Mac thought. Mac went home that night thinking, why is she so sad?  
The next day.  
Otenba was writing a letter to her family. It said:  
My dearest family, I have found Foster's home for Imaginary Friends, and I have made a map for you to get here. I have also made some friends whose names are Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, Wilt and Mac. Bloo is a very funny guy who looks like a blue blob and gets into a lot of trouble somtimes, but he's a really good guy, honest! Coco is a bird, plant, airplane thing that has a language based on the word 'Coco'. Eduardo is a scary-looking purple beast thing, but he's nice and scared of alot of things, and speaks Spainish. Wilt is a tall, red, lanky giant who is really friendly and says 'sorry' for every inconvienceince he might have caused. Mac is a wonderful, cute, shy, smart little boy who has lovely brown hair, and great skin and the most beautiful eyes. In short, this places is great, and I can't wait for you to come.  
Love,  
Otenba.  
Otenba finished the letter rather quickly after she started mentioning Mac. She was going to get a envolpe, when.  
"Hey Otenba, can I see what you wrote? Who are you sending that letter to? How long is it? Why are you sweating? Are you blushing? Lemme see!" Bloo said as he snached the folded message out of Otenba's question-bombarded hands.  
Bloo giggled in delight as he almost unfolded the letter in a seclued hallway. "BLOO!!!!! GIMME MY LETTER BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Otenba's angry voice rang as she made her way to Bloo.  
Bloo folded the letter back up as he ran around the house, saying "Gimme Gimme never got!", and avoiding Otenba until he saw his ticket out of this mess, a bathroom. He ran inside, slammed the door, and attempeted to read the letter. In a splitsecond, Bloo swung open the door and dully said "Okay Otenba, you win, you can have your letter back." Otenba looked at her letter, Oh yeah, I wrote it in Japanese, she thought as she sent the letter.  
Later.  
Otenba looked around the bedroom. She had just redecorated, a bonsai here, some Ikebana there, and it looked just her old home. She hummed 'Kintaro' as she swept the floor, and her friends incluing Mac, came in. "OTENBA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?" Bloo shouted.  
"Oh... ummm, you like it?" Otenba nervously asked as she stopped sweeping.  
"It's okay but why did you...." Wilt said as his voice trailed off.  
Uh-oh......what am I gonna do now? Otenba thought.  
"Uhhhh.........y'see....my grandma, aunt, cousins and siblings are coming to stay.... and we used to live in Japan... so I thought that you guys wouldn't mind if I redecorated." Otenba said, blushing.  
"Wowie...your family is coming? And what in the world are you wearing?" Mac asked, pointing to Otenba's clothes.  
"Ohh, I'm wearing a kimono for my family..you like it, Mac?" Otenba replied.  
"I guess it's nice." Mac said.  
Just then Mr. Herriman's voice rang out, "Miss Otenba, Miss Otenba, some imaginary friends are here to see you." "Oh, here they are! Oh I can't wait to see them again..."  
Otenba rushed to the foyer, and Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco hurriedly followed. When they got there, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco gasped at the sight of Otenba's family. They all had grey hair, wolf-like ears and tails. To the far right was a six-year-old looking boy with glasses, dressed in nerdy aparel. Next was a thirteen looking girl whose whole body was lanky and tall, and she was as tall as Terrence. After her was a woman dress in aviation clothes who held a baby boy and an equally young girl. Then was a fifteen looking boy who was tall and rather muscular with messy hair and ripped clothes. Finally an old woman stood at the left, she had on a kimono on too, and she looked happy to see Otenba.  
"Otenba!!" the nerdy boy said as he ran and hugged Otenba, making Mac blush with some envy.  
"Konichiwa Kimyou, it's great to see you." Otenba replied in happiness.  
Kimyou studied each of Otenba's friends. He had studied Otenba's letter well enough to guess which one was which.  
"You must be Wilt," He said as he paced across the floor, pointing to Wilt.  
"That's right"  
"And you're Eduardo..."  
"Si." "You're Coco, right?"  
"Coco."  
"And you've gotta be Bloo."  
"Lucky guess..."  
"And where is Mac?" Kimyou asked.  
By this time, Mac hid behind a plant in the foyer, Oh no..he thought, I want to stay right here.  
"He must be around here somewhere..." Otenba said, sniffing the air.  
"I'm very anxious to meet him, with how you described him in your letter and all." Kimyou said.  
Otenba blushed and sniffed, walked to Mac's hiding place, and said "Mac how'd you get down there?"  
Mac told the only lie he ever told to Otenba, "I fell." He said.  
"I hope you're okay, anyways I want you to meet my family." Otenba said, extending her hand to Mac, to help him up.  
"This is my brother Kimyou," Otenba started.  
"Ahhhhh...so you're Mac...." Kimyou said "And my sister, Namikiji," Otenba continued"  
"Pleasure," The tall, lanky girl said.  
And my aunt Hoshizora, and my cousins, Hibari and Misora," Otenba went on.  
"Hello there..." The woman in the aviation clothessaid as the babies cooed.  
"My other cousin, Tenkyuu," Otenba said.  
"Hey wassup?" The muscular boy said.  
"And my grandma, Yamazakura." Otenba finished.  
"Ohh.......I was hoping that you were a wolf-human hybrid imaginary friend like us, but you're still pretty cute!" The old woman giggled as she pinched Mac's cheek.  
Mac blushed and nevously faked smiled. Oh boy, he thought.

_So whaddya think? Good? Bad? R&R!_


	8. Mama dearest

The eight chapter, the one about Otenba's mom.  
  
Yamazakura looked at Otenba, reached into a silk purse, and held a necklace that had a wolf's tooth with a star sapphire in it.  
"This was your mother's necklace, she called it her 'sky-gem', when the accident happened, her dying words were that you should have it. It might have lost the magical powers that it was supposed to have, but it's got your mother's love."  
Otenba put on the necklace, it seemed to cast an pale yellow glow, but Otenba thought it was just the way the light hit it. Mac looked curiously at the jewel, with his head cocked to one side and filled with questions; What were the sky-gem's magic powers? How did Otenba's mom die? Why did Otenba and her family leave Japan? Why did Otenba go out by herself to find Foster's? Why didn't she tell him all this? And why was Duchess spying on Otenba with hate in her eyes? When he and Tenkyuu were helping Otenba and the rest of her thier family unpack, he dropped a tape. Mac noticed the tape, the label said somthing in Japanese. Mac picked up the tape and carefully waited until all the things were unpacked. "Say, Tenkyuu, what does this say?" Mac casully asked, showing Tenkyuu the tape.  
"Oh, it says 'Hikarimono's last days'." Tenkyuu answered without thinking.  
Mac then ran off to look for Bloo, This might answer a few questions, he thought.  
"Bloo! I think I might know what happened to Otenba's mom!" Mac shouted in excitement.  
"Who cares about Otenba's mom? She's dead, and we can't do anything about it." Bloo dully replied.  
"BLOO!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMTHING LIKE THAT?" Mac yelled, and then he got a pretty sly idea. "Oh well, guess the death of Otenba's mom is a secret door is somthing I alone have to open."  
"SECRET DOOR?!?!?!?!" Bloo said as he dragged Mac to the very TV that Eduardo, Frankie, Wilt and Coco were watching "The Loved and the Loveless" on.  
"PLAY THE TAPE! PLAY THE TAPE!! PLAY THE TAPE!!!!" Bloo excitedly chanted as the hero and heroine of the TV show were about to kiss.  
The screen went blank, and then there was a young woman in front of a big house on the screen. She had wolf like ears, a tail, her long, grey hair was in a loose braid, and she was holding a familar-looking five-year-old in her arms.  
"Pause! Doesn't that girl look familar?" Mac said as he pointed at the child in the woman's arms.  
"Yea, she looks like Otenba," Bloo said, squinting and cocking his head.  
By this time Frankie was furious, that was two time Bloo had somthing to do with her missing kissing on 'The Loved and the Loveless.  
"What's going on Bloo?!" She demanded.  
"Detective work, Frankie." Bloo replied.  
Mac watched the tape and took notes. One scene was sad, the woman and 'Young Otenba' (as Mac and Bloo dubbed her) were walking down some steps, and the woman tripped and fell down the steps, and then a heavy-looking bookshelf fell on her, and she started to bleed, and soon, the woman was a mess of blood. Young Otenba was at her side crying "Mama! Mama!" as tears streamed down her face. The woman was crying too, and said very weakly, "Otenba mai koishii....." After the bookshelf scene, the woman was in a hospital bed, holding a younger-looking Yamazakura's hand, giving her the sky-gem, and saying a long string of Japanese words. The woman and Yamazakura looked incredibly sad, and then, the woman's hand fell, and she stopped breathing. The screen went blank, and Mac turned around to see Wilt, Frankie, Eduardo, Coco, and even Bloo crying thier eyes out. He looked at the notes he had taken, and noticed that they were tear-stained, and relized he was crying, too.  
  
It think that was sad, I mean, someone died. 


	9. War is blind

Otenba was nervous, someone swiped the tape about her mom. No.........she thought as she franticly seached over and over, nobody can ever watch that tape! Nobody! "Does anybody know where THE TAPE is?!?!?" Otenba yelled as she seached through a box.  
"No, but I think Mac borrowed a tape, I'm not sure which one though..." Tenkyuu replied.  
"Waddya mean you're not sure which one he borrowed?" Otenba said, holding back anger.  
"Well.....he asked me what the label said.." Tenkyuu started.  
"And?"  
"It read 'Hikarimono's Last Days' I guess he must've...uh oh.....opps...." Tenkyuu said, thinking back more closely.  
Otenba turned around and ran to find Mac. If he watched that scene with the bookcase...she thought as she walked through the halls, angry enough to strike fear into beast and being alike, he's gonna get it. When Otenba found Mac, the tape was over, and he had sucked up the tears. Otenba went to the VCR, ejected the tape, stomped over to Mac, waved the tape in his face and asked in rage, "How much of this did you watch?"  
".......all of it....." Mac answered in a small voice.  
Otenba went straight through the roof.  
"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PRYING INTO MY LIFE LIKE THE NOSY, LOW CREATURE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT?!?!?!?!?!" Otenba yelled in pure, explosive rage.  
That was it, if Otenba could play this game, so could Mac.  
"WELL EXUSE ME!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO STRIKE A NERVE!! AND ANOTHER THING, HOW COME YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THE MEAN, YELLING, JERKY, RAGE-CRAZED, TYRANT-LIKE CONTORL FREAK I KNOW YOU'RE NOT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mac screamed in more anger.  
Otenba gasped, started to cry, and said "I'm sorry Mac, it's just that...."  
"Yeah, well you should be! You can't go waltzing in here and get all mad at a guy who likes you and wants to find out more about you! It's not fair to him!" Bloo said, stepping into somthing that wasn't his buisness, at all.  
Otenba turned around and ran, her best friends had just violated her past and yelled at her, and where she was headed was where nobody could find her, and it would be all better.  
"Otenba, wait!" Mac said almost running after her.  
"Mac, look, a girl who yells at her buddies over nothing is not worth the time." Bloo said reassuringly.  
Later.  
Mac couldn't sleep that night. Not after what happened at Foster's. He felt so guilty ... too guilty. Why did I watch that tape? Why couldn't I have just asked Otenba herself? Or didn't ask at all? Mac asked himself over and over again. It hit him: I was too curious.  
He couldn't stand himself at this point and he started crying and beating himself up. Stupid! You're stupid! Otenba hates you! And now you hate youself! Stupid Mac! Stupid! Somthing in Mac's head kept yelling at him. And Mac was bleeding, brused, crying, sweaty, tired, and had ripped his pajamas. Slowly and painfully, Mac went into a cold, dreamless sleep.  
Morning.  
Terrence noticed his brother's strange condition at breakfast. Now, usually he could care less about Mac, but this morning...Mac didn't look quite right, like he had been assaulted in his sleep. So, Terrence thought, let's approach this like I usually do.  
"Hey Mr. Destucto, what the heck happened to you?" Terrence said in his usual bully tone.  
"I fell out of bed." Mac said in a distant voice.  
He's lying, Terrence thought, he's beaten up too much to just had fallen outta bed.  
Now, recently, Terrence had watched a marathon on these situiations, and it definatly sounds cheap, so he was a little less thick this morning, so he told himself not to lose his cool.  
"You sure? 'Cause you look a little more hurt...." Terrence said.  
"I fell out of bed." Mac repeated, a little more annoyed.  
Terrence forgot about keeping his cool and almost automatically held him up by his shirt, and yelled "I KNOW YOU'RE LYING! TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!!!"  
Mac stared at his worried-into-rage brother. What was he going to say? 


	10. Reflection

Mac hesitated. Terrence was worried about him, for once, and it was freaking the both of them out. He took a deep breath, that hurt a little. He started into space as all of his memories of Otenba poured out of him.  
Meanwhile, At Foster's Otenba gazed in emptiness out of the big, old, stained-glass window she was sitting by. She had hidden in a part of the house that looked old because hardly anybody came into its empty hallways and in was in disrepair. Around her were old story books and an anicent record player. Otenba violently hit the wall in rage. The record player began to play 'Someday My Prince Will Come'. Otenba angerly groaned and put her head in her hands. She stared blankly at the aged window, it showed a scene of a handsome prince proposing to a stunning huntress in a beautiful mountainside garden. The record went on and on. Otenba stood up and pressed up aginst the window, she was looking to see if Mac was coming, she wanted to say she was sorry. No Mac. In this dark, lonely room, time....slowed down so much. She was waiting for an eternity for him, but she didn't care. Mac was different, Mac was...... special. And Otenba, she......loved him? Otenba shook her head, the thought didn't come out quite right. Mac was just her best buddy, like Bloo or Wilt or Coco or Ed. Imaginary friends couldn't love humans, could they? Wait a darn minute. What if she was human? Then maybe....no, she couldn't. She would have to leave her family behind her, and humans needed clothes, lots of clothes, and that would be expensive for her family and Foster's. And school, she had to go to school if she was human. What if Mac was an imaginary friend? No, there would be problems there, too. Any way she sliced it, Otenba came to one conclusion, love wasn't an option. Never was, never will be, so there. But in stories....wait, forget about those dumb stories, they aren't real.  
"Otenba my dear..."  
Otenba turned around, nobody was there, but a voice seemed to come from the shadows.  
"I've got a present for you.....somthing that will make it all better..." The voice said.  
A gloved hand streched out toward Otenba. In it, was a large beaker filled with a sparkling clear liquid. Otenba looked at the beaker, make it all better? Realy? In a blur, Otenba took the beaker and went back to her room that she shared with Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Bloo. After she left, the being that had given her the beaker laughed evily, everything was according to plan. True, the liquid was a potion that changed beasts, the undead, and even imaginary friends into beautiful human version of themsleves, but it was the Ebony Fever thier precious 'Frankie' would suffer. The being curled her mouth into a hedious smile, and vanished. "Señorita Marimacho!!" Eduardo shouted in joy when he saw Otenba open the door. He, Coco, Wilt, and Bloo were waiting for Mac, too. But when they saw Otenba, they all hugged her and said sorry (Wilt said it the most, Ed placing a close second). Otenba had been in the aged room for hours and missed yesterday's lunch, dinner, desert, today's breakfast and lunch, so they were pure dead worried. "Guys, I've got somthing..." Otenba was cut off by Bloo.  
"Water! Great! We can share this, thanks, Otenba!" Bloo said.  
Otenba shrugged and went with the flow, it couldn't hurt. But when they took that first sip, they began to feel a little dizzy, and when they finished the 'water' the lot of them passed out. At the same time Frankie's vison started to blur, and she fainted, as well. 


	11. Transformation

Oy, didn't expect me back so soon, didja? Lots of questions here. What is going to a happen to Otenba, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco? Who was that mysterous being? What is "Ebony Fever"? Kinda sparks your interest, doesn't it?

* * *

Mac was running to Foster's now. Terrence was back home in the kitchen, prosessing the infromation, or a least trying to. Mac, however knew exactly what his brain was prosessing, he was going to say sorry to Otenba and get on with his life. When he got to Foster's, he gasped at what he saw. The house seemed to be flooding on the inside. He busted through the doors, only to be pushed out of, and pulled into the house by a powerful tsunami. As Mac hopelessly gasped for breath at the surface, Wilt was wide awake and trying to wake up the others.   
"C'mon guys! This is definatly not okay! The house is flooding for Pete's sake!" Wilt franticly cried.   
"**AHHHHHHHHH! THE HOUSE ES FLOODING!!! THE HOUSE ES FLOODING!!!**" Eduardo screamed, now completly awake.   
"The house is what?" Bloo asked, rubbing a sleepy eye.   
"_FLOODING, **THE HOUSE IS FLOODING!!!!!**_" Wilt said, shaking Bloo in crazed worry, "Oh, sorry!"   
Wilt couldn't get the girls awake, so he and Ed tried to carry Coco and Otenba to the highest point of the house. But, when they and Bloo passed a hallway that had a veiw of the foyer, they saw Mac, a little brown dot in the sea of the grey-blue water.   
"MAC!!!" Bloo cried, getting ready to dive in and retrive Mac.   
"Wait, Bloo!" Wilt said, but he was too late.   
Bloo had dove into the water and grabbed onto Mac.   
"Bloo, if you've got me, who's got you?" Mac shouted over the waves "What?" Bloo screamed back.   
"I said, 'if you've got me, who's got you?'" Mac cried in reply.   
"I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT!!!!" Bloo yelled.   
"I said, I, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NEVER MIND!!!!!" Mac said.   
"MAC!! BLOO!!!!!!" Wilt yelled as he dove into the water.   
Wilt swam to Mac and Bloo as a wave rose to claim Coco, Eduardo, and Otenba on thier high and reasonably safe perch. All six colided in the water, and sank into the water's depths, unconscious from the water's pressure.   
_Later...._

Mac opened his eyes to see the sun. What happened? How did the house flood like that? Where were his friends? Did they drown? Don't think that. Mac's head went on in an arguement. He cut it short, looking around him. It was the house's lawn, and was it soggy!   
"Bloo!!!!! Otenba!!!!! Wilt!!!!! Eduardo!!!!! Coco!!!!!" Mac cried as he looked around the swampy terrain. "Mac!!" Bloo's voice called out from the backyard.   
Mac ran to Bloo's voice, but gasped at the being it came from. It was a boy, maybe nine years old, who had shaggy blue locks covering his face. He had on a cerulean shirt, pacific blue pants, a chain belt, and a azure bandana was tied around his arm. "Bloo?' Mac asked.   
"Yeah buddy?" 'Bloo' said "You're a... a......." Mac stammered.   
"I'm a what?" Bloo impatently asked.   
Yep, that's Bloo, Mac thought.   
"You kind of a boy..." Mac said, unsure of what he was supposed to say.   
"What? You thought I was a girl?!" Bloo yelled.   
"No, I meant boy-boy, you know, a human..." Mac's voice faded off.   
"A human? No way! I'm not a...." Bloo said, starting to look at his pants.   
At that moment, a very tall, red-haired african-american man with a red basketball jersey that had a '1' on it and matching shorts, big, black sneakers were on his huge feet. His left eye was smaller than his right one, and half of his left arm was missing. It was Wilt.   
"You guys okay?" Wilt asked.   
"Wilt, you're a..." Bloo started.   
"I'm sorry, but I know, have you guys seen...."   
And Wilt was cut off by a hispanic man with a purple low ponytail, a white headband, a purple shirt, a skull belt, silver pants, grey boots, and five large teeth showing, he hugged Mac and cried, "Señor Mac! I so worried you dead!!!"   
"Uhhh, Ed?" Bloo asked.   
"AHHHH!!!!!!! STRANGER!!!!!" Eduardo screamed as he loosened his grip on Mac.   
"ED!!! ED!!! IT'S US!!!" Wilt said franticly, trying to calm Ed down.   
"Azul? Señor Wilt?" Eduardo asked, "What happen to you and Azul?"   
"That's it. We don't know." Wilt replied.   
"Coco cocococo, cococo!" Coco's voice pleasantly called from a large rock.   
A woman was sitting on the rock. She had long green hair, purple eye shadow, really red lips, a red tank top under a white and blue tee shirt, blue arms socks, an orange miniskirt and boots. She called again, "Coco coco co." "Coco?" All the boys said in unison.   
"Coco!" Coco called.   
After a few minutes and some guessing of what happened, the five friends decided to look for their lost comrade, Otenba.   
"Otenba!!! OTENBA!!!!!!!!!"   
"COCOCOCOCOCOCOOOOOOO!!!!!"   
"Otenba, come out now!"   
"Marimacho!!!!!!"   
"Otenba, sorry to say, but hide and seek's over!!!"   
They came across at tree, under it was a girl. The girl had tan skin, a head and nose like Mac's, freckles, a mahogany chin length shaggy bob, beautifully slanted asian eyes, a dandelion and strawberry striped high neck, plaid blue pants, and plain white sneakers. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned.   
"Hi Mac, I've been waiting for you all day." She said, a distant smile on her face.   
"Otenba? Is that you?" Mac asked.   
"Mmm....hm..." Otenba answered.   
"Otenba, I'm..."   
"Sorry?"   
"Yeah."   
"That's okay, I am, too."   
"See? Friends, we're all friends." Wilt said.   
"Yeah, but what caused that flood?" Bloo asked.   
"That's actully a good question." Wilt replied.


	12. You give me fever

I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As our heroes began to think, Mr. Herriman's voice rang out like a church bell, "ALL IMAGINARY FRIENDS, AND MASTER MAC, PLEASE REPORT TO THE FOYER, AT ONCE"  
"Uh-oh, how are we gonna explain this to Mr. Herriman? I'm sorry but it's going to be pretty hard to belive what happened when we don't know how it happened!!" Wilt said in sudden panick.  
"Awwwwwww, you worry to much, Wilty old boy." Bloo carelessly replied as he marched happily to the house.  
In the foyer, an upset Mr. Herriman hopped around in circles and was yelling about when he found Misses Francies, Coco, and Otenba and Masters Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Mac he'd give them a piece of his mind. An imaginary friend came in and called "Mr. Herriman, I found Frankie"  
Mr. Herriman cut him off, "Think you, Master Jacob"  
"It's Jakey"  
"Hey, Hey, Hey, Mr H." Bloo said.  
"MASTER BLOOREGARD!! HOW COULD YOUU........." Mr. Herriman started to rant, and he gasped at the sight of Bloo's new form.  
Alot of shouting an one weird explaination later.  
"So? You're not mad or anything, right?" "Mad? At you? No, Master Blooregard, I am however upset at Miss Otenba for taking a unidentified liquid from a stranger and then sharing it"  
"She said it would make it all better, geez!" Otenba said in defence.  
"Still..." Mr. Harriman said as he started to go into a long, boring lecture.  
"Ummmm, Mr. Harriman, 'bout Frankie...she's kinda....uh......." Jakey stammered.  
"Oh yes, where is Miss Francies?" Mr. Harriman said, delaying his lecture.  
"The bathroom by Meganu's room." Jakey replied.  
"Well, let us go there, thank you once again, Master Jacob"  
"It's Jakey"  
One long boring lecure about strangers and an equally long walk later.  
Mr. Harriman opened the bathroom door (without looking inside) as he finished up his very long, boring talk, "And that is why we do not take things from people we have not met"  
Mr. Harriman gasped at what he saw in the bathroom. Frankie was laying on the the floor, her cheeks were purple-ish, and the rest of her was very pale, so pale, she looked like a ghost. And she let out a long, agonizing groan.  
"Miss Francies? Are you well.......?" Mr. Harriman asked nerviously.  
Frankie shook her head and went unconsious again. That's when everyone noticed that the sink she had been working on had a leak, a BIG leak.  
"Maybe that's where the flood came from." Bloo suggested.  
"Bloo, we've got a bigger problem than that." Otenba said as she pointed at Frankie.  
"Oh yea, and who the heck is gonna make me my waffles"  
"BLOO"  
Alot of explaining, yelling, and carrying later.  
"Wow.......how'd Frankie get so sick?" Mac asked.  
"And what she's sick with?" Otenba added.  
"Coococo coco coco co." Coco said, a little sadness and pity.  
"Wadda mean you've hear of this?!" Bloo shouted.  
"Cococo cooooco co cococo co co"  
"Ebony Fever"  
"Cococo co coco co"  
"Or Witchcraft Fever? Well, which one is it, smarty feathers"  
"Cococo co cococo cooooocococococo." "They're the same thing? Okay, I guess that makes sense"  
"Cocococococo coco cooco, co co co coco cococo, cococo coco co." Everyone went pale, and Wilt broke the silence, "Is that what really happens to the victims"  
Coco nodded her head.  
"No......not that........not to Frankie....." Bloo said, his heart filled with sadness and worry.  
Roughly tracelated, what Coco had said was, "What happens to the victims is, first they got pale and thier cheeks turn purple, then they start puking...alot, and after that they start hallucenating and being delerious.....and then finally....thier heart literlly explodes in thier chests....it takes a long time for that to happen, but it's deadly"  
Frankie had overheard, groaned and went under the covers of her bed.  
"Es aculla en curacion, Senorita Coco?" Eduardo asked.  
"Cococo coco co"  
"I'm sorry but, at this point I really don't care." Wilt replied.  
"Yea, Frankie's our friend, and we should give it our all to save her!" Otenba added.  
"So let's go already!" Bloo said in a wave of courage, or stupidity.  
"Count me in." Mac said.  
"Mi tambien." Eduardo added.  
"Coco." And in a tsunami of courage, they stood like proud heroes for a minute.  
"Wait a minute, where the heck are we gonna start?" Bloo asked.  
And everyone groaned and fell down.  
"Well at this point I don't care! 


End file.
